


I'd Like to Thank...

by NicoleHaughtDamn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emmys, F/F, Famous Actress Waverly, Famous Director Nicole, One Shot, famous couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHaughtDamn/pseuds/NicoleHaughtDamn
Summary: Nicole and Waverly are the most well known couple in the entertainment industry. This is just a cute story of them.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	I'd Like to Thank...

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written something. My mind has been flooding with ideas, so hopefully there is more where this came from. I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> If you have an recommendations of any Wayhaught prompts you would like me to write, comment them! :)

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome back to the 72nd annual Emmy awards, next I’m interviewing director Nicole Haught who tonight is nominated for outstanding directing in a drama series. Nicole how are you feeling tonight, you look fantastic and you have had an amazing year career wise, how are you feeling?” 

This was the third interviewer Nicole had been to tonight all asking her the same questions. Nicole was feeling alright, she was of course nervous, you would be too if your life’s work was being judged by the Hollywood Foreign Press. But she was also feeling good. She was here because of her hard work, and these interviews just come with the job.

Nicole smiled, “I’m feeling alright! A little nervous but I’m great! It’s an honor to be here tonight and to be nominated next to these other wonderful directors so I’m just grateful, grateful, grateful, to be here tonight and quite honestly if I only leave here with my beautiful wife by my side, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” At this Nicole got a loving look in her eyes. She always got like this when talking about her wife, but her look was interrupted when the interviewer went on.

“Oh my god, that's so cute! I saw your wife and she looked absolutely stunning, and so do you! This suit looks absolutely amazing!” Nicole blushed, and looked down at her dark green fitted suit, and she pushed up her glasses that she was wearing up. “Thank you! I think I'm just arm candy for my wife at this point.” She chuckled and the interviewer chuckled as well. 

“Well you look very handsome tonight!” The interviewer complimented again and touched Nicole’s arm. 

“Are you flirting with my wife Amanda?” There it was, the voice that Nicole loved so much. Nicole turned towards the voice and there was her beautiful wife. Waverly Earp-Haught. Three time Emmy winning actress, People’s magazine’s sexiest woman alive, and the light of Nicole Haught’s life. There she was walking towards Nicole and Amanda in her dark green dress, made to match Nicole’s suit. Her hair down in waves moved to the side, her beautiful shoulders on display along with her leg, shown by a slit in her dress. Nicole was star-struck and opened her left arm for Waverly to tuck into. 

Waverly approached the two and gave Nicole a quick peck on the lips and smiled up at her. “Hi baby.” she says and Nicole blushes. “Hey.” Nicole replies.

They are both brought out of their trance by Amanda. “Of course not Waverly! No one could ever pull Nicole away from you!” Both Waverly and Amanda laugh and Nicole smirks. Amanda went on. “Waverly Earp you look absolutely stunning. You are also up for a couple of awards tonight as well for best actress and best supporting actress, congratulations! How are you feeling?"

Waverly eyes crinkle as she smiles and she blushes at Amanda and then at Nicole. “I feel really good tonight, but of course I am super nervous for the results tonight, but I'm proud of the work of my fellow cast and crew mates, and of course and I am beyond proud of my darling wife.” Waverly looks up smiling at Nicole and Nicole mirrors the action. Waverly is rubbing her hand up and down Nicole’s back to calm her nerves and Nicole’s grip on Waverly tightens as Waverly continues. “But yes I am extremely excited and honored about tonight, but we’ll see what the outcome is!” Waverly finishes with a giggle.

“Aw that’s so awesome, and congratulations to you both for your hard work and I wish you nothing but the best for tonight!” Waverly and Nicole respond with their thanks and Waverly starts to walk towards the red carpet to take a few photos. She takes some by herself, and Nicole can’t stop staring.

“Waverly! Waverly over here! Waverly, who are you wearing? Waverly, do you think you’ll win tonight?” The questions don’t phase Waverly as she continues to pose for the photos. Nicole posed for some photos as well, but couldn’t take her eyes off her wife. After a while Waverly reached out for Nicole to take some photos with her and Nicole obliged.

“Waverly, Nicole, over here! Wayhaught over here! Wayhaught this way! Are the divorce rumors' of you ladies true?” At this comment Waverly and Nicole chuckled and ignored whoever shouted said comment. This was the hard part about being a part of the entertainment business, the rumors'. Of course Nicole and Waverly had experienced this sort of thing, but of course they know and love each other well enough to know the truth.

After a couple more snaps of photos Waverly and Nicole made their way to their seats, where Waverly's sister was already seated next to Doc. Both ladies were striking up a conversation with both Doc and Wynonna, when the conversation was cut short by the awards starting. 

Music started to play and the host walked out. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 72nd annual Emmy awards, I’m Neil Patrick Harris and I will be your host for tonight…”

__

Hours went by, the awards went on, jokes were cracked, and Waverly and Nicole were having a good time. “And now to present the award for the best actress in a drama series…” At this Waverly nerves began to rise again. Nicole sensed this and grabbed her wife’s hand and kissed the back of. Waverly looked at her wife and smiled. “And now your nominees…” The two presenters went on with the first three nominees, “Waverly Earp-Haught, Peacemaker.” A clip of Waverly showed up on the big screen and then zoomed in on Waverly and Nicole. Waverly blushed and Nicole looked at her wife with her classic lovestruck look clapping for her wife’s accomplishment. 

“And the award goes to….” Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand. “Waverly Earp-Haught, Peacemaker.” The crowd went wild and Waverly’s blush deepened. Nicole smiled down at her wife and both women leaned in for a peck. “Congratulations baby.” Nicole smirked and whispered and peck Waverly’s lips again. Waverly got up and hugged Wynonna and Doc and made her way to the stage. She was assisted up the stage by an usher, and gave both the presenters kisses on the cheek and accepted her award. She then began her speech.

“Wooow! This is crazy, thank you so much!” Waverly giggled. “This is such an honor, and I am proud to stand with the rest of these amazing empowered women who were in this category with me tonight. I would also like to thank my fellow cast and crew. My sister who works on this show with me, Wynonna, you inspire me everyday and I love you.” Waverly starts to tear up and Wynonna is right with her. Wynonna blows her a kiss as Waverly continues. “I want to give a thank you to my brother in-law who is one of the producers on the show, Doc, thank you for your hard work and dedication. And finally, I would like to give a huge thank you to my lovely wife for her support and love, I wouldn’t be here without you baby, I love you. Thank you everyone for this award, it’s an honor.” At the end Waverly was guided off stage as music continued to play for the next category.

__

The show goes on and Waverly is back into her seat. The show is drawing to an end and the last category is coming up. Nicole’s category. The two presenters come out, and Nicole starts to become nervous again. Nicole has doubts of her winning this award, but she could honestly care less if she wins. This career has brought her so much happiness and love that it is just an honor for her to be nominated. She’s brought out of her thoughts by a squeeze to her thigh and her wife looking up at her. “You got this in the bag baby.” Waverly whispers and pecks her wife’s lips again. Nicole smiles lovingly, but turns her attention to the stage where the presenters start to speak again.

“And now the nominees for outstanding directing in a drama series…” The first name is called, then the second. “Nicole Haught, Peacemaker.” Nicole smiles and the camera zooms in on her, and she waves and pushes up her glasses that have fallen down her face as she looks down to hide her blush. The presenters announce three more names…

“And the winner for outstanding directing in a drama series is….” They open the envelope, and Nicole is on the edge of her seat….

“Nicole Haught, Peacemaker.” Nicole is in shock. She’s frozen. Waverly squeezes her hand and Nicole snaps out of it. Nicole stands up but then remembers something and leans down to give Waverly and kiss. “Congratulations love.” Waverly whispers and Nicole kisses her again. Nicole makes her way towards the stage, not without giving a hug to Wynonna, a handshake to Doc, and handshakes to a few other nominees.

Nicole shakes hands and kisses the cheeks of the presenters as well. This award is heavy, isn’t it? She thinks to herself, but then her thought is portrayed. “Holy cow!” She exclaims. “It’s really heavy, isn’t it?” she chuckles and the crowd chuckles with her. Nicole pushes up her glasses and continues. “I can’t believe this is happening, this is so crazy, and I am so honored to have been in the same category as these amazing directors with me, a lot of whom inspired me to go into directing myself, so thank you for allowing me to share my creativity along with you.” Nicole starts to choke up, but continues. 

“I want to thank my cast and crew for a wonderful last couple of years, I would like to thank my writing team and producers for their incredible hard work and dedication. “I want to thank my sister-in-law, and co-director, for her dedication to the show and helping me to make this show a reality and inspiring me to keep going everyday. And lastly, I want to thank the love of my life, my gorgeous wife Waverly Earp.” Nicole can see Waverly start to tear up and Nicole starts to do the same. “Baby, you inspire me everyday, and thank whoever I can for bringing me to you and allowing me to love you and work with you. You never give up on me and are always supporting me through my crazy ideas, and long nights, I wouldn’t be here without you baby, so thank you. Thank you for being you, and allowing me to love you!” Waverly blows Nicole a kiss and mouths ‘I love you.’ Nicole finishes her speech, and is then guided off stage.

As Nicole walks backstage, she looks at her award, and thinks back to her hard work. The long nights, and frustrations that this industry brought her were worth it. This industry brought her Waverly and for that, she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole's Suit  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/eb/a9/02/eba9029a88788467acc21c0a02fd8697.jpg
> 
> Waverly's Dress  
> https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/dbe1VZfT0qoKm13-cwxbpE9u4gg/fit-in/728xorig/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2019/09/22/057/n/1922564/3c873f6b15045081_GettyImages-1170299271/i/sexy-red-carpet-dresses-at-the-emmys-2019.jpg


End file.
